The Firebat Project, The party
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: Not much really goes on, was a school progect so lots o' details, enjoy and PLZ R


A pre note as to what you are about to read, the charters are not mine, well all but two, so I only take ownership of those two. Anyway, this is only part if a chapter of a whole story I am writing, thus it cannot be considered a complete tale  
  
The year is After Colony 202, peace was uneasy for the few years after the Great War of A.C. 196. As a precaution to prevent another dictator like ruler, such as Mariemaia Khushrenada, from taking complete control of the Earth Sphere, the five Gundams were remade. Unfortunately when the sinister Firebat Project surfaced the five some had disbanded and started lives of peace and happiness. Three women, their pasts linked with the five men, the future of all eight of them, drawn together, to face the Firebat Project and to succeed, or fail.  
  
A large orchestra was set to the left of the large stairwell, sending its soothing beat to a small group of costumed people. The music, almost hypnotically swaying the crowd back and forth, sending young men and women sliding gracefully across the floor. The dance continued for some time, with smiles and expressions of glee appearing on each face.  
  
As the song was ending, and the dancers slowing their pace to a walk, five men, each in a tuxedo walked in together, causing a glance from all in the room. A hush fell over the crowd as the host hurried up the steps to meet the men, her shoes making a hollow clicking sound against the silence of the background. She half turned as she ran, looking down at the crowd, which quickly turned to conversing with each other. Completing her small journey she appeared in front of the five, dressed in a gown of white and blue.  
  
"Thank you for coming gentlemen, your appearance is most welcome." She said with a smile, her gown waving as she gave a small bow.  
"Well Relena, we must thank you, this party is just what we needed. A break from fighting, some time away from the war, and a little fun!" Duo Maxwell flashed his famous up beat smile, although hidden by the mask he wore, they all knew he had it on his face. "And I did want to spend some time with Hilde. She doesn't think I am the same man as I was a year ago." Over the years, he had not changed much. Still with his braid from his years at the orphanage. Still in black, but wearing a tux doesn't help with that, he still wore a high white collar, without a tie, making it look like he was some sort of priest.  
  
"What Duo was trying to say was that we all thank you for inviting us, this is a break we all needed." The platinum gold hared man, standing next to Duo, was saying, his compassionate emotions entering his voice. He had draped over his left shoulder a cape, white on the outside, royal purple on the inner side. His white tuxedo almost glowed in the twilight background seen through the window behind him.  
  
Across the room a threesome of girls walked in, each in an exotic dress. The first, Asian in origin was cloaked in a bright blue-white print kimono, her black hair was done up in a single ball, two thick chopsticks holding it in place. She held a large fan in her left hand, the print on it told the tale of a brave Chinese warrior, Nataku, the mask she bore had the likeness of the warrior Nataku.  
  
"Meirang, we can't just walk in here uninvited, especially when they are going to be here." The second in line stated, her blond hair covering her left eye and cutting across her check, pointed across the room to the five males talking with Relena Peacecraft. "Just because they can't recognize the two of us, doesn't mean that husband of yours won't think you might be alive, and he might see who you are, you didn't leave much mystery in your costume for this party!"  
"If he sees me I won't talk, he can't know if I am me unless I speak." The Asian countered.  
"You two should lower your voices. Especially you Jessy, or they will hear you and ask what is going on and we will get kicked out." The third of the ladies, with her inured accent pointed out. "So shut your mouths, we need the element of surprise to succeed in our mission."  
  
On the other side of the room, Relena was partaking in a conversation with a short dark brown hared man, his Prussian blue eyes staring into hers. "Relena, why didn't you tell them? I thought you wanted them to know?"  
"Heero," she stopped as if trying to hide something " all we have been through, when I first met you, I, I always knew you would end up here, with me."  
"Relena, I want to know if you will dance with me?" He did not change his posture at all, only raising his hand for her to take hold of. "Trust in me Relena, I will protect you." Taking her hand into his they walked off towards the dance floor, leaving only a bewildered Duo, a smiling Quatre, and two very silent warriors.  
  
The Asian one of the males started to grow impatient. His tuxedo was cutting short his neck and the pants were restricting his ability to move in a hurry, but the pistol under his jacket was reassurance enough that he could deal with any threat.  
  
The other man was glancing over the crowd, almost surveying it. His attention was caught by the movements of three women, each somewhat distant from the rest of the crowd. The light brown hared one caught his particular attention, she was stunning, and he knew that she was not a rich snob like the other women in the room. All it took was a look at him and a small smile to send him leaping over the railing, his acrobatic skills kicking in, landing silently on one knee. Getting up he brushed himself off and walk towards the women. "Hello, I am Trowa Barton, how might I help you ladies tonight?" His voice was not without complete emotion, a small amount of flattery inserted to his logical voice.  
  
The one who smiled at him replied "My name is Shikira, Shikira Felyar, we don't need any help, at least none from you." She had an unusual tone in her voice, almost as if she wanted help in an unknown way.  
Behind him, both Quatre and the Asian had appeared now, both eyeing the woman that stood across from them. "Hello," Quatre directed his kind voice towards the blond, "would you care to dance with me?'  
"Well that depends," She said as she stepped closer. "What is your name?"  
"My name is Quatre Rababa Winner, pleased to meet your acquaintance ..?"  
"I am Jessy Odanis, and yes, I would very much like to dance with you." Taking his out stretch hand they wandered off into the middle of the crowd as a song was just finishing.  
"So," continued Trowa "would you like-"  
"To Dance?" She smiled. "Only if you promise not to run out in mid dance."  
  
The final two remained, staring at each other, no moving. Finally after the music had started, did he speak. "So you must be Nataku." She widened her eyes, but from behind her mask nothing was seen. "I doubt you would care to dance with me, I am not the best at it."  
  
The girl in reply only took his hand, leading him out onto the dance floor. "You know Wufie, you should open your eyes more often."  
  
Four couples danced around, smiling, having fun, eight people strung together as a group of friends. Relena's ring glimmering under the light. Meirang's face showing a simple smile, reunited with the man she loved, the man she was married to. Trowa showing happiness after the many years of nothing. Quatre was opening his fun side to a very fun woman. Duo talking, not like the way he normally would, but romantically with Hilde. Heero, his face lost on Relena's shoulder, his emotions unblocked. Eight people, bound by a common past, linked by a common future, committed by love alone, all came ready for war, all left with each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
